mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi
"Waluigi blasts in" (Waluigi's character tagline) Waluigi is one of the starting characters. He was added in v.0.2. Attacks -Punch: By pressing the first button, this melee attack does 1 damage -Bomb-omb Throw: By pressing the second button, this ranged attack does 3 damage .]] -Hammer: By pressing down and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage -Piranha Plant: By pressing down and the second button, this melee attack does 2 damage, and stays for 8 seconds -Air Hammer: By pressing the up button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage -Bomb-Omb Jump: By pressing the up button and the second button, this melee attack does 2 damage on hit, 3 damage on explosion -Push: By pressing either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage -Hammer Swing: By tapping either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage -Showdown Attack: The Master Bomb: A huge explosion that does a 15 damage. Attributes Waluigi is ranked 1st in the tier list in the S tier. The one reason Waluigi is at the top of the tier list is because of one simple reason: his Piranha Plant special. This is the best move in the game this side of Bowser's Air Spin Shell. Planting a plant in the middle of the ground is already a good move, but when used properly, it can be a huge threat, even for a move that lasts only 8 seconds. This can be used for both defense and offense depending on the position of Waluigi and/or the opponent. You can trap yourself in a corner and just lob bombs to tease them because it makes it really hard to get around Waluigi (unless if Waluigi's opponent is playing as Yoshi, Peach, or Toad). And even if the opponent somehow manages to get over the move, due to the property of Waluigi's aerial, which does a meteor smash, it makes it hard for the opponent to get up close to Waluigi. And even so, Waluigi can rack up some serious damage if the opponent can actually get over the plant. This is also a great move for trapping opponents in a corner if they get careless. Because the opponent can't go through the plant, they have to jump over it, but same cost applies (unless if the opponent is playing as Yoshi, Peach, or Toad). And in Platform Castle, this creates a "pit of doom" due to the stage's corners' design. But this isn't the only reason Waluigi is at the number 1 spot; he also has some really fast attacks, an all purpose moveset, a decent projectile, and a really disjointed hammer (in both of the moves that involve it). However, Waluigi isn't perfect, as he has an unreliable up special despite its damage, and although he has a decent projectile that deals some pretty good damage, it can be hard to aim and get a hit with due to its far lob and small size. Nevertheless, with the right players and playstyle, it can be very hard to lose when playing as Waluigi. Trivia -Waluigi is the only Mario character that hasn't been in a mainstream Mario game. 20100609005605!Waluigi.png ssbb_waluigi_by_waluis-d533z20.png Category:Characters Category:Starting Characters Category:V.0.1 Category:Tier S Characters Category:Middleweight